Isabella
"Born of breath, and dragon fire, Noble house of Old, Kings abound, this sacred hall, Archelon the Bold '' ''In here our Keep, our people weep, For blood that flows like wine, The wings of Archelon doth beat, Hair of gold doth shine Claws and crowns and holy pools, a sit this stolen throne, For across great lands and oceans depths, House Archelon is Known" Isabella Archelon Isabella was the first born child of King Raymond the 2nd, current ruler of Ogden's Gate and the surrounding realm. She was selected as new King when she was 18, having dominated all other contestants in the Tournament of Kings with her powerful magics. She is more interested in the well being of her country than in the honoring of traditions. As such, she rigged the next tournament so her younger brother would win, allowing her to stay in power. When he attempted to kill her at his coronation, she fled into the woods, and now seeks answers. Description Appearance: Considered a great, but fearsome beauty, as King Isabella was known for her red and gold gowns and long blonde hair. Upon fleeing Ogden's Gate, she allowed Cece to chop off her hair, as a disguise. Personality: Isabella is surprisingly soft-spoken for a ruler of a kingdom, choosing actions over words. She has a quiet, fierce nature, allowing the flames inside her to simmer rather than flash. She is particularly self-conscious around the Forge Roses, allowing them to see her vulnerabilities and grief. Biography Early Age Isabella's mother died when she was just 4 years old, during her father's last year as King. Asked to remain in the Keep as advisor to the new King, Raymond Archelon passed away when Isabella was 12. Isabella studied magic at the Parathas School of Magic, and was mentored by Professor Veradis, who was later granted Paragon status for her research and discoveries in the field of Battle Magics, bridging the gap between martial and magical combat abilities. House Archelon being of draconic blood, Isabella's magical strength was innate rather than studied, which lead to her being ostracized by her predominantly wizard classmates. She left the school at age 15 and sought tutelage at The Institute. When she turned 18, she returned to Ogden's Gate to compete in the Tournament of Kings. Considered one of the most powerful sorcerers of her time, Isabella is occasionally referred to as "the Gold Dragon", due to the draconic form she is rumored to morph into. Upon fleeing Ogden's Gate, aided by the Forge Roses, she has taken up sanctuary in Parathas. During the Hydra battle atop the Upper City, Isabella revealed her draconic bloodline, and burned the office of Headmaster and Paragon Veloth. Blaming herself for his subsequent death, she remained in Parathas while the party ventured off to collect the Ronosphere. Relationships Lareth (Brother) To say Isabella's relationship with her brother is difficult would be an understatement at best. Before he betrayed her and sentenced her to death, they hadn't seen each other for many years. Lareth left Ogden's Gate when he was 10 years old to find the mysterious and legendary Isle of Dragons, and did not send a letter to sister once while away. He returned to see her coronation, and brought with him an infant dragon, who he claimed had imprinted on him at birth. To train said dragon, Lareth spent much of Isabella's rule away, either on trips to Ogden's Reach or the Ranthar Desert. Cece When Lareth betrayed Isabella and sentenced her to death for treason, Cece and her brother helped Isabella escape the city. Isabella feels indebted to Cece, and also is weighed down with guilt, for Cece's brother was captured. When Cece helped her find shelter in Parathas, Isabella began to trust her new friend, as someone who she could rely on to help her with her investigation into the black water beneath the Keep. After inadvertantly killing Paragon Veloth, who had given her sanctuary, Isabella confided in Cece, sharing her fears and guilt. Character Information